


Tinker With That

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's Tony Stark Bingo Fills 2019 [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, PTSD, PTSD for both Pepper and Tony, Pepper also has issues, Pepperony - Freeform, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: The missing scene after Tony's PTSD nightmare in IM3.Written for the Tony Stark Bingo!  Square filled: K3 - nightmares





	Tinker With That

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENED AFTER THAT SCENE, BUT MARVEL DIDN'T SHOW US, SO HERE YOU GO!

“Tinker with that.”

With a shuddering sigh, Tony fell back against the pillows and listened to Pepper leave, his heart still pounding out of control, a fear-sweat tingling and prickling all over his skin as terror from the nightmare gripped him like a vise.

He couldn’t _breathe_ , there was no air anywhere…

Standing up abruptly to cut himself off before he fell headlong into further panic, Tony paced around the room, stepping over and around parts of the Mark 42 armor, forcing himself to inhale and exhale even though it didn’t feel like it was doing him any damn good.

Eventually though… his heart rate slowed, and he felt like his chest wasn’t going to explode. He could breathe again. And as he paused in his pacing and his eyes landed on the armor’s helmet, he remembered Pepper’s terrified face in the blue glow of the helmet’s eyes.

Wow, he’d messed up big this time.

He followed the path she had probably taken out of the room, going down the hall and heading for the stairs. He heard her before he saw her, and knew she was on the couch downstairs. She was also crying.

Just as he came to the top of the stairs, Pepper stood up, wiping her cheeks with her hands and heading for the stairs he was standing on.

“Hey,” He murmured, pausing where he was so as not to crowd her.

She came to a stop when she saw him. “I was just coming back up.”

They stared at each other for a minute, then Tony spoke first.

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to. Or you can go up and I’ll stay down here. You pick.”

She sniffled and ducked her head. “I don’t want either of us to sleep alone. I shouldn’t have left you like that. I’m sorry.”

He was moving towards her before the apology was out of her mouth, all but flying down the stairs. “No, don’t. I’m sorry. I should have been more careful.”

She met him halfway, standing on the stair below his, both of them wrapping their arms around each other and holding on tight. “I shouldn’t have said that, Tony. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I was just scared. You were having a nightmare, you were… you were whimpering, and I was trying to wake you up, but then—” She swallowed hard, and the residual fear in her voice made him ache. "It reminded me of Obadiah, and then the mess with Hammer."

Didn't that just break his heart? “I’m so sorry, Pepper.”

Her hands were warm as they spread out over his back, holding onto him hard. “Me too.”

They stood there for several long moments, rocking slightly from side to side.

“Things aren’t okay right now.” Pepper finally whispered without lifting her head, staying tucked into his chest.

“I know, honey. I know. I’m so sorry. I’ll fix it, I promise, that won’t ever happen again—”

“No, not that.” She looked up at him and tapped lightly on the side of his head. “In there. You’re not okay. You haven’t been since New York. What can I do to help?”

He wasn’t able to get words out just then, not over the lump in his throat and the flash of fear that any mention of the battle with the Avengers always brought up. So instead he tugged her back against him and just sighed, resting his cheek on the top of her head as he held her just a little bit tighter.

Her voice was slightly muffled against his arm, but neither of them minded. “Just don’t try to do it on your own. Okay? I’m right here. And I'm staying here.” 

He nodded, not caring that his beard was catching in her hair. “Okay. We’ll figure it out together.”


End file.
